Asal Muasal Nasgor Prat I
by Dakochanz-Cafe
Summary: Awal muasal ceritanya kenapa Watanuki ama Doumeki laih profesi jadi tukang nasi goreng... wkwkwkwkwkwk
1. Asal Muasal Nasgor Prat I

ASAL MUASAL NASGOR "BABANG DAN MAMANG"

PRAT I

Suatu ketika di Toko 'Maruk"-nya Yuuko…

"Aku mohon, Yuukoo…………..~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sekali ini aja aku pulang ke rumahhh…….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", rengek Watanuki sambil sujud-sujud di kaki majikannya, "Rumahku gak keurus semenjak aku dikontrakkin perjanjian sama kamuuu……~~~~!!!!!!!"

"Itu sih salah kamu sendiri…", jawab Yuuko dengan santainya, "Siapa suruh maen tanda tangan kontrak gitu aja…"

"Lah ! Itu kan salah satu syarat yang diajuin sama situ !", omel Watanuki, "Enakaja maen nyalahin orang !!!"

"Au, ahh…" bales Yuuko sambil menyeruput teh panas yang ada di mejanya.

"Yuukoooo………….~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba aja, di kepala Yuuko muncul sesuatu ide yang entah baik atau buruk bagi Watanuki.

"Ohh….. Jangan-jangan kamu minta dijodohin sama Doumeki lagi !" katanya iseng.

"Wapa !!!???", Watanuki manyun, "Ya nggak, lah ! Masa ya nggak, dong !!!" bantah Watanuki dengan munafiknya.

"Masa…?", Yuuko menimpali, "Jangan sembarangan ngomong… Ntar gak laku, lho…"

"Cih ! Aku masih punya Himawari-chan ini !!!" Watanuki manyun lagi.

"Aku mau telpon Doumeki dulu, ahh…"kata Yuuko sambil mencet-mencet layar Nokia 5800-nya (promosi, yak ???).

"Silahkan… Aku tak peduli…"

"Yaudah…"

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ngomong-ngomong nomernya Doumeki berapa, sih ?" tanya Yuuko, OOC.

"0857 1812 4232…"jawab Watanuki santai, alias keceplosan.

"Okeh…", kata Yuuko, "Laen yang calon istrinya, apal nomer calon suami…"

Watanuki tersadar, dari kebodohannya, dan langsung nabokin pipinya sendiri dengan gerakan yang amat sangat aneh sekali.

"BBBBBBBB……………. Bukan ituuuuu….~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Watanuki dengan lagak yang gak jelas lebayy-nya.

"Ups, kayaknya tersambung, nih…" sindir Yuuko.

_Matilah aku…_, batin Watanuki.

Sementara itu, di rumah Doumeki, ternyata Doumeki lagi bobo dengan angan-angan YAOI akan Watanuki. Dan sementara itu juga, _handphone_ BlackBerry Javeline-nya lagi berdering tak kenal tempat.

"Nduk… Handphone-mu bunyi, tuh…" ujar Sang Kakek dengan logat Jawa yang kental.

Doumeki masih gak bangun juga…

Akhirnya si Kakek masuk ke dalam alam mimpi si Cucu…

"Weleh, le… Kowe kui nembe ngimpi opo,tho??", tanya Si Kakek, "Opo iki ???"

"Bhuaaaaaaa…..~~!!!!!", Doumeki tereak lebayy, "Mbah wonten opo iki ?!!!"

"Lho, kowe ngopo kui ?!!!"sekarang Si Kakek yang histeris.

"ohh… Ini tho YAOI, Mbah…!!!!" jawab Doumeki girang, seakan-akan nemuin korban baru.

"Apa itu YAOI ???" tanyanya lagi, PENASARAN kea lagunya Bang Haji Rhoma Irama.

"Itu…." Doumeki jadi _speechless_ gitu.

"Udah, Mbah ikutan nonton aja, yak !!!" celetuknya.

"Lho, Mbah ! Jangan, Mbah !!!"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka-pun bangun dari mimpi…

"Le… Le… YAOI itu bagus, yah !!!", si Kakek girang, "Kapan-kapan ajak-ajak Mbah lagi, ya !"

"I…. Iyaa….." Doumeki gagap.

"Eia, tadi BB-mu bunyi…"

"Ha ?", Doumeki bengong, "Bau badanku bunyi ?"

"BlueBerry-mu itu bunyi, Le !", jelasnya, "Kayaknya ada telpon"

"Iyah…", kata Doumeki DATAR sambil ngecek BB-nya (kali ini bukan bau badannya).

_Mbak Yuuko ngapain nelpon siang-siang gini, lagi ? Tumben amat_, pikirnya.

"Halo, Assalamu'alaikum…", jawab Doumeki, "Kenapa tho, Mbak nelpon-nelpon ?"

"Iyah ! Wa'alaikumsalam ! Maaf ganggu siang-siang !" kata Yuuko

"Iya, gak pa-pa. Ada apa, Mbak ?"

"Ini katanya si Watanuki minta dilamar sama kamu, SECEPATNYA !!!!" kata Yuuko.

"ENAK AJAH ! AKU GAK NGOMONG BEGITU !!!" omel Watanuki.

"Ah, masa, sih ?" Doumeki masih gak percaya.

"Ini tadi dia teriak-teriak di depan kupingku ampe congek sebelah…" jawab Yuuko sambil tertawa.

"YUUKOOOOOOOOOO……..~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tuh, kamu denger sendiri, kan ?", tanya Yuuko, "Jadi kapan mau dilamarnya ???"

"Ungg... Mungkin BESOK…" jawabnya DATAR.

"Yang bener ?!!!", Yuuko girang, "Yaaudah, nanti aku kasih tau Watanuki langsung, deh !"

"Iyah…"

"Maaf ganggu, yah… Assalamu'alaikum…" kata Yuuko mengakhiri percakapan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam…"

~Telepon ditutup~

Setelah Yuuko menaruh Nokia 5800-nya, doi langsung menatap SINIS ke arah Watanuki.

"Aku udah bilang, lho… Sekarang kamu boleh pulang… Tapi jangan lupa Pe-Je-nya yah…"

"Iya, tapi aku gak mau DILAMAR."

Watanuki ngebanting pintu toko Yuuko sekenceng-kencengnya, sampe 5800-nya jatoh dan LOMPAT ke teh panas di cangkirnya. Dan pada saat itu terjadi, Yuuko Cuma bisa menatap hampa ke-arah 5800-nya yang malang itu.

"WATANUKI……………~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAMU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEGALANYA……………~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Watanuki, On The Way Go Back Home…

"Yuuko ada-ada aja…! Dasar rese !" omel Watanuki.

"Pake ada acara bilang aku minta dilamar lagi !!! Fitnah besarr ituhh !!!"

_Tapi apa tadi Doumeki beneran ngomong kayak gitu, ya…??? Aku jadi penasaran…_

Tiba-tiba, waktu Watanuki belok ke gang yang menuju ke rumahnya, tetangganya langsung memanggilnya dengan cemas.

"Kimihiro !!! Habis darimana saja kamu ?!"

"Bibi Naoki ? Ada apa ?" tanya Watanuki.

"Rumahmu, nak… Rumahmu…"

"Ada apa dengan rumahku ?!!!" Watanuki mulae PANIGG.

"Rumahmu terdampar…"

Watanuki bengong.

"Terdampar ?"

"Eh, maksudku terbakar !!!" kata si Bibi membenarkan omongannya yang memang suka ngelantur.

"Apa ??!!!"

Sementara itu, Doumeki yang lagi dinas jadi tukang cuci Laundry, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi sama Watanuki. Awalnya dia sih acuh tak acuh, tapi, mumpung matanya Doumeki ada di Watanuki (seperti yang dijelasin di manga), dan doi jadi bisa ngeliat segala sesuatunya, Doumeki langsung ngacir ninggalin cuciannya ke tempat Watanuki berada.

"Mbah, aku ada urusan sebentar !" teriak Doumeki sambil melesat keluar kuil.

"Ei, mau kemana kamu ?! Cucian belon kelar, tau !!!"

Doumeki gak peduli lagi. Dia langsung lari ke rumah Watanuki SECEPETNYA, GAK PAKE eL !!! (kalo kata anak OSIS DALASI begitu... Btw, ada yang tau gak DALASI itu apa ???), dan menelantarkan kerjaannya itu begitu aja.

"Lho, Le ! Kamu mau ngapain ?!! Cucianmu itu kau tinggal, nak !!!" tereak si Kakek dengan suara serek-serek basah yang bikin NGECES.

_Meanwhile that_, Doumeki lagi lari-larian balapan sama kucing tetangga yang ngajakin berantem sama dia (boong... Gak gitu juga kok...). Waktu lagi keren-kerennya Doumeki pengen pake kecepatan penuh buat lari, tiba-tiba aja dari gang deket rumah Watanuki, ada ibu-ibu gak sengaja nabrak Doumeki sampe si Ibu jatoh NGEJENGKANG (mantapp, bahasa apaan itu ?!!!).

"Aduh... Maap ibu... Saya nggak sengaja... Sini saya bantu bangun..." kata Doumeki nyesel dengan logat ngomong Mpok Minah-nya Bajaj Bajuri, sitkom favorit-nya Yuuko (pantes nggak kalah EDHAN...).

"Iya... Gak pa-pa kok, mas...", bales si Ibu, "Lagian ini juga salah saya gak liat kiri-kanan sebelum nyeberang..."

Tiba-tiba, Doumeki dengan matanya yang super tajem ngeliat ada kepulan asep (maksud ASAP) gak jauh dari ujung gang tsb.

"Lho, Bu, itu rumah siapa yang kebakaran ?" tanya Doumeki PENASARAN LAGI (keanya Doumeki gak bisa berhenti penasaran...).

"Ah, iya ! Itu rumahnya Kimihiro !!!"

Untuk sementara, Doumeki hening untuk sementara...

Hingga akhirnya...

"APA...??!!!", Doumeki histeris LEBAYY, "Kimihiro Watanuki, kah ?"

"Kau kenal dengannya, nak ?" tanya si Ibu balik.

"Beri tahu saya dimana Kimihiro sekarang !"

"Dia..."

"Dia ada dimana ?!"

"Dia terjebak di dalam rumahnya..."

"APA...?!!!!!"

~TBC~


	2. Asal Muasal Nasgor Prat II

ASAL MUASAL NASGOR "BABANG & MAMANG"

PRAT 2

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, si Ibu dan Doumeki lari dari ujung gang sampe di tempat kejadian kebakaran alias T2K. Dan... Pastinya Doumeki langsung panigg setengah MAMPUSS, waktu ngeliat rumah Watanuki nyaris AMBLASSS dilalap SI JAGO MERAH (bukan si Ibeth, a.k.a Elize, a.k.a Betha, a.k.a Torus itu !!!).

"KIMIHIRO.....~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak Doumeki HISTERIS lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu apa anak itu selamat atau tidak ! Rumahnya itu, nyaris habis terbakar...!!!"

Doumeki tiba-tiba aja langsung melesat masuk ke rumah Watanuki tanpa diKOMANDO (lu kira lagi di-MOS, Masa Orientasi Seksual ???).

"Nak ! Kamu mau ngapain !! Bahaya !!!" teriak bapak-bapak yang lagi nelpon Pemadam Kebakaran PERUMNAS I Bekasi (sebenernya setting fict ini dimana, sih ?!).

Tapi, Doumeki udah terlanjur masuk ke dalem rumah tsb (bukan terlanjur cinta kea Rossa ama Pasha Ungu), dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan 'calon uke-nya' tersebut dari marabahaya yang sedang menimpanya.

"Ya ampun...", Watanuki terkulai lemas di dalam rumahnya sendiri, "Asapnya semakin membesar..."

Watanuki ngesot dari tempatnya terkulai untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kebakaran tersebut, tapi langkah tegak ngesot-nya terhenti karena Watanuki mulai kekurangan oksigen.

"Aku... Harus... Bisa... Keluar... Dari... Sini..."sergah Watanuki di tengah nafasnya yang udah mau abiss...

Watanuki yang udah pingsan cuma bisa PASRAH menunggu ajalnya menjemput... Di tengah kobaran api yang membara di sekitarnya...

_Tuhan... Aku belum mau mati sebelum aku..._

_Sebelum aku...._

_Aku..._

_Aku dimana ?_

Watanuki terbangun. Ia hanya bisa melihat sebuah ruangan putih di matanya. Ruangan itu sepi, hening, tak ada orang, kecuali dirinya dan alat-alat medis lainnya.

"Aku... Di rumah sakit... ?"

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dari balik pintu, muncul seorang ibu yang mempunyai tampang keibuan.

"Kamu sudah sadar, nak?"tanyanya.

"Iya… Sudah…", jawab Watanuki, "Aku ada dimana?"

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit.", jawabnya, "Ini, silahkan diminum susu coklatnya. Nanti saya kembali lagi, untuk bawakan sarapan."

"Iya… Terimakasih banyak."

Si suster keluar dari ruangan Watanuki. Watanuki menatap ke arah gelas yang diletakkan oleh suster tadi di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari, ya?"Tanya Watanuki.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan Watanuki terbuka lagi, dan dari balik pintu itu muncul Doumeki, yang membawa kantong plastik yang gak jelas isinya. Dan disusul dengan ekspresi NORAK-nya Watanuki waktu ngeliat Doumeki.

"Yo!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa.....~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Watanuki syok abis, "Ngapain kamu disiniiiii...~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kamu udah sadar?"Tanya Doumeki.

Watanuki hanya bisa menatap hampa (denagn OOC-nya) ke arah Doumeki, seraya berkata:

"Iya…"

Doumeki menaruh plastik tersebut di meja dekat jendela, dan lalu menghampiri tempat tidur Watanuki terbaring.

"Bagaimana lukamu?", tanyanya lagi, "Sudah sembuh, kan?"

"U… Udah mendingann..." jawab Watanuki gagap.

"Lain kali, jangan mencoba hal nekad seperti itu lagi."kata Doumeki.

Tiba-tiba, Watanuki langsung celingak-celinguk ke sekitarnya, kayak orang lagi nyari sesuatu. Sampai suatu ketika, Watanuki ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jangan bergerak dulu!"Doumeki dengan sigap menahan Watanuki dan membaringkannya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Uhh... Ada apa dengan..."

"Kakimu tertimpa kayu saat kau pingsan di rumah yang terbakar itu."

_Rumah... Jangan-jangan..._

"Apa kau melihat kantung merah?"tanya Watanuki.

"Kantung merah?", tanya Doumeki balik, "Kantung apa? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Astaga...", Watanuki memendamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, "Aku menghilangkannya..."

"Ha?"

"B... Bukan sesuatu yang penting, kok!", sanggah Watanuki, "Itu cuma hadiah dari almarhum orang tuaku...!"

"Ohh...", Doumeki mengiyakan, "Ngomong-ngomong... Setelah ini... Kau akan tinggal di mana?"

"Ee????"

"Iya, kau mau tinggal di mana?", tegas Doumeki, "Memangnya kau akan tinggal di kolong jembatan layang Kranji?"

"Ya nggak, lah!!!! NGACO!!!!"Watanuki langsung ngamuk-ngamuk gak karuan.

"Oh, kirain..."ujar Doumeki, NYOLOT.

"RESE......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lantas kau mau tinggal di mana?"

"Aku gak tau."

"Kalo di tokonya Yuko gak mungkin yah... Secara dia gak bisa manfaatin tenagamu itu buat bebersih gudangnya yang bobrok itu..."ujar Doumeki.

"Emang..."

"Kalo gitu..."

"Apa?"

"Tinggal denganku saja."

Watanuki's POV

**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HE SAID ???!!!!!!**


	3. Asal Muasal Nasgor Prat III

a/n

Hufftt...

Baru tadi w sempet posting seri sebelumnya ke ...

**gila, ye... bulan puas**a

Selama penulisan fict ini, w lagi kebayang-bayang muka senpai pembimbing w di ekskul...

Jadi mohon mangap kalo ada kalimat yang terbaca sedikit 'ego'

Fict ini mandeg pembuatannya selama hamper 2 tahun, gara2 WB =.=

Hummph...

Wokeh...

Silahkan enjoy...

Semua kritik dan saran masih saya tunggu

ASAL MUASAL NASGOR 'BABANG & MAMANG'

PRAT 3

Muka Watanuki langsung berubah jadi merah kea sirop Marjan rasa Cocopandan(lagi puasa ngomongin minuman, MAKRUH TAUK !). Yang kemudian bikin Doumeki jadi nepsong dan terus jilat-jilatin mukanya Watanuki ampe abiss... Gak, lah... Adegan ini gak bakalan terjadi, kok ! Orang belon ada hubungan aksi-reaksi di antara mereka !

Sementara muka Watanuki jadi merah gak karuan begono, Doumeki langsung bikin suasana jadi biru lagi...(bukan 'BIRU' yang itu, tapi 'ADEM-ANYEM'), dengan bilang:

"Lah iya... Emangnya kamu mau nge-kost? Emangnya bayar kost-kost-an itu murah? Jaman sekarang gak ada yang murah, TAUK!" ujar Doumeki jujur, dengan gaya ngomong yang mirip kea Itoh-senpai(NB: keterangan tentang Itoh-senpai bisa dibuka di Facebook saiiah).

"Aku juga tauk! Tapi kenapa kudu ngiep di rumah kamu!", protes Watanuki, "Beliin aku rumah, kek!"

"Yahh... Masa gitu ajah marahh...", sindir Doumeki, "Padahal sembuh total aja belum..."

"Kamu... Ngajakin berantem, nih jadinya!" Watanuki udah siap-siap pengen ngejotos muka Doumeki pake jurun Seiken Chudan Tsuki-nya.

"Kalo kamu maunya begitu, aku sih siap-siap aja..." jawab Doumeki dengan ekspresi DATARNYA.

"Ughh..."

Watanuki yang udah semok, akhirnya beranjak dari tempat dia duduk, dan berusaha menonjok Doumeki dengan jurus karate-nya itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi...

"Gyaaaaaaaaa...~!"

BRUAKKKKKK!

And Watanuki, fell down to the floor, while he was trying to hit Doumeki(her husband, maybe). And now, Watanuki is kissing the cold floor(dijamin gua ngomong kea gitu, w langsung diprotes ma ibu-ibu Majlis Ta'lim karena kebiasaan ibu-ibu ini kebongkar ma gw!).

"Tuh, kan jatoh lagi..." ujar Doumeki datar sambil ngebantuin Watanuki bangun.

"Itu kan gara-gara kamu!" jawab Watanuki gak mau kalah ma Doumeki.

"Aku gak nyuruh kamu nonjok aku, kok...", katanya, "Kamunya aja yang mau..."

"Ughh..." kepala Watanuki panass lagii.

Berhubung gak mau kena tonjokan panasnya Watanuki, Doumeki langsung ngebanting Watanuki ke kasur, lalu menjegatnya dengan pose orang mau xxx(gak, kok...kidding).

"Udah aku bilang jangan ngelakuin hal yang bikin kamu celaka. Kamu gak ngerti, yah?" tanya Doumeki dengan ekspresi serius, seolah-olah mau MENGGAULI Watanuki.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Watanuki risih.

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya Doumeki balik.

"Eh?"

"Kamu kira aku akan membiarkanmu celaka begitu aja?"tanya Doumeki serius.

"Maksudmu apa?"tanya Watanuki, RISIH.

Lalu Doumeki mulae meng-grepe-grepe(gila, bahasa mana tuh?) badan Watanuki sampe doi belenger dan teparr di tempat tidur, dan Doumeki lalu mencumbunya, dan sang author-pun dipecat dari sekolah gara-gara kepergok Bu KepSek bikin fict gak berkualitas kea gini(ngaku).

"Halah… Lupain aja, lah…"ujar Doumeki, "Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Kau ini aneh…"celetuk Watanuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong…"sambung Doumeki.

"?"

"Tawaran-ku tadi itu sungguh-sungguh, lho. Terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak."

Watanuki terdiam. Doumeki lalu mengambil sebuah roti coklat merk DORA(kalo kata anak-anak sih ROTI DORA), dan memberikannya pada Watanuki.

"Nih, makan dulu. Buat ngisi perut-mu sementara."

Watanuki menatap roti itu dalam-dalam, dan lalu merebutnya begitu saja dari tangan Doumeki, dan melahapnya dengan sekali gigit.

"Kamu laper, ya?"Tanya Doumeki.

Watanuki cuma ngangguk2 kea kepala guk-guk yang jadi pajangan dashboard mobil, dan ngelanjutin makan roti yang sebenernya Cuma tinggal plastiknya itu.

"Mau aku beliin makanan?"Tanya Doumeki lagi.

"Gak usah! Roti aja udah kenyang, kok!"bantah Watanuki.

"Bener?"tanyanya lagi.

"Iya!",jawab Watanuki, "Tapi kok ngomong-ngomong w jadi kea lagi pacaran yak ma Doumeki?"gumamnya.

"Mmm… Udah jam segini. Aku pulang dulu, ya."kata Doumeki sambil ngeliat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Eh?", Watanuki cengo, "Yasudah… Itterasshai, na…"

Doumeki beranjak dari kursi tunggu, dan melangkah ke arah pintu, membukanya, dan kemudian keluar. Watanuki ngeliat ke arah tangannya sendiri. Melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali gak bisa diliat.

"Kira-kira aku terima gak yah tawarannya Doumeki?",Tanya Watanuki pada dirinya sendiri, "Hmmmphhh…. Au', ah gelapp…"

Besoknyaa, ternyata hari di luar sana hujan dengan teramat derasnya. Watanuki Cuma terus-terusan _ngulet_ di kasur tempatnya sehari-hari berbaring. Ia melihat botol infusnya yang tinggal satu-satunya 'nyangkut' di tangannya. Dia, lebih tepatnya, nggak betah lama-lama di rumah sakit itu, dan kebelet buru-buru pulang ke tempat ia tinggal, bersama Yuuko, Maru dan Moro, juga Mokona hitam yang rusuhnyaa…. Jangan ditanya… Tiba-tiba ia rindu semua itu. Meskipun segala rutinitas yang ia kerjakan di sana sangat menguras hati, ia menyukai itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, hobi. Watanuki tersenyum miris. Ia berharap orang-orang itu datang mengunjunginya di rumah sakit yang sumpek ini.

"Kau yakin ini ruangannya?"

Watanuki pasang telinga dalam-dalam. Secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar bunyi orang bercakap-cakap di luar sana. Ia-pun berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendengarkan percakapan selanjutnya.

"Tak usah ditanya juga sudah pasti benar…"

BRAK!

Watanuki tersentak kaget. Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbanting sendiri. Watanuki buru-buru tarik selimut dan berpura-pura tidur di atas bangsalnya.

"Gak usah pura-pura tidur begitu, Watanuki… Aku tahu kau sedang ketakutan di situ…"

Watanuki melebarkan pupil matanya dan kemudian berkata dengan nada gemetar, "Kaukah itu, Yuuko…?"

Yuuko menghampiri Watanuki, dan membeberkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, kemudian menyeringai bahagia TEPAT di depan wajah cowok polos itu.

"Memangnya kau kira siapa…?"

"SETAAAAAAAAAAAAN….!" Spontan Watanuki tergerak untuk kabur dari bangsal karena kaget melihat wajah pucat Yuuko yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi. Sementara, Yuuko hanya bias tertawa bahagia melihat kelakuannya yang lagi-lagi autis.

"Biasa aja, kalii… Kayak udah seabad gak ketemu aja…"

"Bu.. Bukan begitu…", sergah Watanuki, "Namanya juga orang kaget…"

"Kaget? Atau takut…?" ejek Yuuko.

"Apa katamu saja, dah…" ujar Watanuki GONDOK.

"Seperti biasa… Kau masih suka marah-marah…" ejek Yuuko lagi.

Watanuki Cuma ber-pundung ria diejek begitu oleh Yuuko. Tapi tetap saja, itu semua ia lakukan untuk menutup kebahagiaan yang sedang berkobar-kobar di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi… Kau tahu aku dirawat di sini dari siapa…?

"Ahh..", Yuuko menghela nafas, "Dari pacarmu..."

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU PUNYA PACAR, HEH! BUKANNYA SITU SENDIRI YANG NYUMPAHIN SUPAYA JADI BUJANG LAPUK?"

"Ah, gak juga, kok..." ujar Yuuko dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aisshhh..." Watanuki memasang wajah BT se BT-BT-nya.

Yuuko menyorot matanya menuju sofa berwarna merah yang tertata di sudut ruangan. Dengan santainya ia melenggang menuju sudut itu, dan menjejalkan pinggulnya di atas bantalan empuk tersebut.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Yuuko, dengan nada halus.

"Yaa... Seperti yang kau lihat. Sudah lebih baik, kok."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.", Yuuko menghela nafas lega, "Segeralah sembuh, supaya kau bisa memasak lagi di rumahku..."

"K-Kau..." lagi-lagi Watanuki memasang muka ASEM, disertai kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Ahahahaa... Santai sajaa... Lagipula aku tidak memaksamu untuk kembali ke rumah, kok."

"Eh?", Watanuki terbengong, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau menerima tawaran dari Doumeki?"

"Err... Tawaran yang mana, ya?" tanya Watanuki balik dengan nada bingung.

"Aduh... Daya ingatmu semakin berkurang ternyata... Payah..."

"Hei, serius. Aku tidak tahu, lho!"

"Tawaran itu, hanya kau dan dia yang mengetahuinya secara pasti. Aku hanya bisa menebak 'kulit luar'-nya saja."

"Apa pula itu 'kulit luar'?"

"Aahh... Sepertinya aku masih ada kerjaan lagi, nih." Celetuk Yuuko sambil menengok ke arah jam tangannya.

"Kerjaan? Di mana?"

"Ada, deh...", balas Yuuko usil sambil beranjak dari sofa, "Nah, kutunggu jawabanmu Watanuki."

"Jawaban untuk apa?"

Yuuko berhenti tepat di balik pintu kamar, lalu menoleh ke arah Watanuki dengan senyum khasnya.

"Jawaban atas tawaran Doumeki padamu."

Dan Yuuko menutup pintu tersebut pelan-pelan, dan meninggalkan Watanuki sendiri dengan sejuta kebingungan.

_end of prat 3


End file.
